Levail
Levail (ルベール, Rubale) is a Begnion general, and is extremely loyal to Zelgius, whom he once called the last true knight. Like Zelgius, he follows the Code of Chivalry. He is seen several times in the game as disapproving of the various actions of the Senate. He was originally the general of the Duke of Gaddos's personal army, but eventually abandoned him to serve Zelgius. He appears to know both Haar and Astrid from before they each left Begnion. In Part Four of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, while Ike is having a one-on-one duel with the Black Knight, Levail leads an army to fight against Yune's Army, where he wields the most powerful lance in the game; Wishblade, which was previously held by Bryce of Daein in the Endgame of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. This may or may not be a coincidence as both Bryce and Levail are sub-bosses who do not have to be killed, but are considered deceased by the time their leaders are slain. If he falls in battle, then the player acquires the Wishblade. =Character Data= Boss Appear *Part 4: Endgame Area 2 Base Stats |Sentinel |Water |16 |60 |31 |8 |28 |24 |20 |29 |15 |12 |20 |7 |Lance - SS |Resolve Critical +10 Shove Impale |Wishblade Elixir Biorhythm Quotes Special Conversation With Leanne Leanne: Um... You... Keep... run away... from me. Why? Levail: Attacking a defenseless woman goes against the code of chivalry. Please stay back, woman of Serenes. Leanne: What? But... With Rafiel Rafiel: ...It seems as though you have been avoiding me since this battle began. What is the meaning of this? Levail: Attacking a defenseless man goes against the code of chivarly. Please stay back, man of Serenes. Rafiel: ... With Sanaki Sanaki: I know you... You were a general in the Gaddos army. Did Zelgius betray Sephiran and side with the senate? Levail: No, no! I swear upon the general's good name that he would do no such thing! I was the one who abandoned the duke of Gaddos to follow General Zelgius. Sanaki: What is going on here? I don't understand the relationship between the Black Knight and the senate, or who is friend or foe... Levail: Of one thing I am certain, Empress Sanaki. We are not your enemy! Sanaki: Then order your men to stand down! I must speak with Zelgius. Take down that barrier! Levail: I cannot do that. General Zelgius was very clear: he wishes to fight that man. Alone. My orders are to eliminate any intruders inside the tower in the meantime. My deepest apologies, Empress. Sanaki: Wait! I won't allow it! Halt, Levail! Halt! With Micaiah Levail: You must be the Silver-Haired Maiden, Micaiah, correct? Micaiah: Who are you? Levail: Don't worry, I've no intention of harming you. Far from it, in fact. I'm under orders from General Zelgius to keep my men away from you. Please retreat. I don't want to disobey the general. Battle conversation Default Levail: Face me in an honorable duel, and know that I shall be the one to take your life. Vs Oliver Levail: Duke Tanas! I thought you were executed as a slave trader three years ago. Oliver: True beauty is immortal. Look at me. Right now, I am flawless. You are not without potential. With education, you could aspire to be me. Levail: ...No, thank you. Tanith Tanith: Sir Levail! How dare you raise your sword against Empress Sanaki! Has Goddess Ashera taken over your mind, too? Levail: No, Lady Tanith. I fight for General Zelgius. I care not for goddess's cause. Vs Sigrun Sigrun: Sir Levail, you stand against Empress Sanaki. Lay down your weapons. Levail: I cannot, Lady Sigrun. As strong as your loyalty is for the apostle, so is mine for General Zelgius. Vs Haar Levail: Captain Haar! You are still alive! Haar: What happened that you didn't expect me to survive? Levail: Um... Nothing, I suppose. It's just that it's been a while since you left Begnion. Haar: Yeah. Twenty years ago, wasn't it? Levail: I was still very young at the time. You had just been dubbed a knight. Oh, it brings back such memories... The bravery of the dracoknights, especially the Fizzart Platoon. It was legendary among the soldiers. But then you suddenly defected to Daein. Haar: I got sick of taking orders from corrupt senators, so I ditched the country with General Shiharam. Levail: I joined the army after I came of age. But it was different after you all left. It was as if you took its spirit with you. The only exception was General Zelgius, the general of Duke Persis's army. Haar: I see. Is that why you're under his command? Levail: Yes. He is the last true knight. I will die for him. Haar: Yes, Levail. You will. Levail: How I dreamed of fighting a proper foe! I am honoured, Sir Haar! Have at you! Vs Astrid Levail: Lady Astrid, please stand down. A lady like you shouldn't have taken up a weapon in the first place. Astrid: No, I am a knight of Crimea, here to fight you. Please forget about the past. The Lady Astrid you knew no longer exists. Levail: You have indeed become strong. Very well! Prepare yourself! Death Quote Trivia *If the player were to use a hacking device, they may find that Levail has his own growth rates. It is possible that the player may have been able to recruit him before, during beta testing, but the idea was canceled. *If Levail is attacked by Micaiah in the Endgame, he will not attack back. There is also no dialogue when they battle. But similar to the Herons and Sanaki, they can have a normal talk conversation. Upon this, it is found out that Zelgius had given orders to Levail and the Disciples of Order under his command (though they attack her regardless) to not attack Micaiah. Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Enemies